


Glad You're Here

by KnightNuraStar



Series: The Gladiator and the Paladin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Misunderstandings, Pairings undecided, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance was desperate.He needed someone to be there and yet he didn't want to place any more burdens on his fellow paladins.So... he went with the next best thing.Making a companion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for the longest time. And being in a funk with writing, I'm trying to get some ideas out before I go back to regular updates. This is technically a one-shot series/story. Something I can go back to from time to time. 
> 
> Anyway, the idea is that Lance takes a Gladiator as a means of companionship. Being part of a large family Lance craves for attention and affection that he isn't getting. So he uses another means to get it. 
> 
> I will be posting an important notice soon on something things that have happened that caused me to go silent for awhile. I hope you all can bare with me for the time being. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this one-shot series.

“I’m sorry Lance, maybe we can hang out another time?”

“Lance! I’m doing something really important. Can we hang out later?”

“Lance, I am busy doing things to aid us in this war! Please re-frame from disturbing me.”

“Sorry Lance, the Princess needs me for something and I promised Keith I train with him.”

“Lance! I’m trying to train! Go away.”

“I’m sorry my dear boy. But, I’m a bit busy with castle repairs.”

If there was one thing Lance hated it was being alone. Every day he would try to spend time with the people he has around him only to pushed away time and time again. The only time he wasn’t alone was either training, missions, debriefings or getting lectured.

Lance had tried to not let the feeling of loneliness and hurt get to him. He was a paladin of Voltron now and he should do his part like everyone else. But, as time wore on Lance realized he couldn’t really contribute to the things the others did.

He wasn’t a genius like Pidge or Hunk.

He wasn’t a leader like Shiro or Allura.

He wasn’t an adviser like Coran.

Nor was he… perfect like Keith.

He was just Lance that seemed to only annoy his teammates and good at not getting killed on the battlefield. Sure, one of his redeeming qualities could be his shooting. But, with training and time, everyone could be a sharpshooter.

Lance winced at the angry rumble he felt from his lioness. The mechanical beast displeased with Lance’s thoughts and pushing that he is greatly needed. That she would accept no other pilot except for her little ocean.

It helped, being with Blue and getting her encouragement.

But, he needed more.

Something that Blue had to reluctantly agree with. But, no matter how much Lance tried to reach out to the others. All he got back was rejection and he didn’t dare try to speak of his true feelings. They all had to deal with things in this war and he didn’t want to burden them with more.

So he let the solitude and loneliness grow more inside of his heart. He allowed himself to cry quietly in his bed as the silence drove a madness in his mind and heart.

A person can only take so much and Lance was desperate to have any interactions.

Which is why… he came up with a crazy and yet brilliant idea.

“Okay, then I press this button here,” Lance mumbled, staring at the many altean words on the screen with confusion and determination. Looking at the translation booklet Coran had given him a long time ago as he continued his work.

Blue helping Lance along by correcting or translating as Lance did his programming. Something that Lance probably should have asked Pidge for help, but he didn’t want anyone to know what he was doing.

He was honestly embarrassed by the whole thing.

Though, Blue would grumble in his mind that he shouldn’t be embarrassed. That the others should be humiliated for you reaching to this breaking point.

‘Blue, you are one bitter lioness.’ Lance mused, getting a snort in his mind as he finished with the last line of coding.

“Okay Blue, here is the moment of truth,” Lance whispered, pressing the green button on the holo-keyboard. Watching the screen go into something like a loading bar as everything in front of him started glowing a beautiful blue color.

‘Not as beautiful as you Blue.’ Lance quickly supplied, getting a please rumble from the other as they watched the massive figure get created in front of them. When it was finally over all the screens shut off and the barrier wall that protected the human fazed out.

The figure that stood proudly inside the room stepped forward until he was right in front of Lance. The Blue Paladin’s eyes sparkling as he looked at the glowing blue dot the Gladiators face.

“This is so cool,” Lance whispered, checking out the Gladiator up and down. The android allowing the human’s stares as he moved his head to follow Lance’s movements.

“I need to name you something.” Lance mused, placing a hand on his face as he tried to think of something crafty.

‘Well, he is a gladiator…. And I’m really glad he’s here… oh!’ Lance thought, his face beaming with a bright smile as he placed a hand on the cool metal surface. Well, what Lance thought was a metal surface, honestly, he really didn’t know what these things were made of.

“Your name will be Glady!” Lance announced, watching the single blue orb glow brightly before the head nodded. “Okay, first things first. Glady, I need you to delete everything. I can’t let anyone know I was here or what I did… and I kinda don’t know how to do it.” Lance confessed, watching the other immediately head for the control panel.

It didn’t take long as all evidence of Lance being in the room and what he created was destroyed. Glady turning back to him once he finished making Lance give the other a thumbs up. This caused the android to study the action and carefully copied the sign back towards the excited human.

“This is so cool.” Lance whispered.

He remembered when he was a child and how he used to watch cartoons with robots in them. How a long time ago he would beg his parents to get him a robot. Something his siblings would tease him about.

And here he was with a fully functional fighting machine.

“Oh my gosh, we’re are going to play video games and board games and card games,” Lance stated, grabbing Glady’s hand as he dragged the other out of the room. Making sure to check to make sure no one was there before quickly escorting the other back to his room.

“Well, we actually can’t do much of that cause we don’t have a console. But, we can recreate the board games and card games!” Lance explained, waving his hands around while Glady ‘watched’ the other.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you up to speed,” Lance promised, wondering what they should do before grinning.

“Okay, first thing first. I shall teach the great art of nails. Watch carefully for this is a craft that only a few are able to master.” Lance informed, his tone serious and smiling when Glady’s ‘eye’ started to glow.

He would have to thank and eventually replace some of Allura’s tools. He hoped that the Princess wouldn’t mind too much.

So Lance gently made the other sit down as he got out all of his things. Talking to the android with a light tune as he showed him how to do fingers and toes. Moaning every so often that he didn’t have nail polish and hoping that he would find some soon.

Talking to the other was easy for Lance as he was larger, taller and had the figure of a human. Lance pretended that Glady was a human and for a moment the loneliness was quelled. His mind focusing on showing the other how to properly clean nails and care for them.

“But, be careful not to cut too far and try not too cute unevenly,” Lance explained, showing the android before handing him the reigns after he gave him a few examples.

The android was gentle as he took the nail clippers from his hands. Carefully repeating Lance’s actions perfectly that Lance couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest. He reached out and ruffled the ‘head’ of Glady. Getting the android to look up at Lance in question.

“You’re doing awesome Glady,” Lance explained, getting the other to stare before stiffly nodding his head.

Lance leaned back as he allowed the other to do the work. Watching the other carefully take each toe as he cleaned them to perfection.

There was a part of Lance that was screaming at him from his heart. Telling him that he was just lying to himself. That creating Glady would just end up in more heartbreak. That mentally, it was unhealthy that he had to create a companion.

But, Lance was so very desperate.

And desperation can make someone do silly things.

He just hoped he could keep up this charade as long as he could before he crumbles.


	2. Part Two: Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made the second one-shot since I was on a roll. 
> 
> I might release a few more things today and after that, I'll set to work on updating my existing stories. 
> 
> Again I hope you enjoy!

For months Lance had kept Glady a secret from the team. Hiding everything he could and making sure that no one caught onto his sneaking. He would try to bring Glady everywhere in the Castle from seeing Blue to having nightly snacks in the kitchen.

There were a few times he was almost caught by Shiro, Keith and even Coran. Lance had to get creative in his instant hiding and was glad that he kept the fighting program on the android. For Glady would quickly jump to the ceiling or hide in a place that would fit his massive form.

While Keith and Coran were none the wise. He had a feeling that Shiro was catching onto his secrets. Constantly asking him questions or frowning at his excuses. He wouldn’t lie when he said he was starting to sweat around their leader.

How would the other react to Glady?

Would they scorn him?

Would Allura take Glady away?

There were multiple questions that would plague Lance’s mind and often times. He would cuddle with the other in hopes of quieting down those thoughts. While Glady would just sit there and do nothing Lance would still take comfort in whatever contact he could get.

Often times he would try to get some physical contact with the others. But, lately, he wasn’t even able to get a high five as of late. It was starting to get to Lance and he went into full cuddle mode whenever he was alone with the android.

He wondered if he was becoming touch starved.

Blue would often say yes along with the small part of his heart.

Yet, he was a paladin and he couldn’t afford these things in a time of war. Everyone else seemed fine with what they had and Lance needed to be as well. His mother said he would need to make the best of situation that was handed to him.

‘She would also smack me for hiding how I really felt.’ Lance bitterly thought, watching everyone argue with each other over the mysterious messenger.

“GALRA CAN’T BE TRUSTED!”

“ALLURA! WE NEED TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE! HE SAVED ME!”

‘This is a new side to Allura.’ Lance mused, watching the two leaders ripe at each other. Keith siding with Allura while Hunk and Pidge stayed out of it. Coran also watching from afar to see how the Princess would handle the situation.

Lance would admit that Allura has a right to her feelings. She just woke from her ten thousand and some change sleep. She lost everything to Zarkon from her people, her planet, and her family. The wounds were still fresh and she had the right to be distressed.

But, they were in a war and a leader can’t be compromised. If a leader becomes emotionally distressed in a time of great strife then mistakes big and small could be made. While Shiro needs to be more cautious, he could also sympathize with him.

He lost his memories and wanted to know the truth. A truth that his savior could have for him. And if what this savior said was true than Voltron could have allies.

There were pros and cons to everything.

It seems like none of the leaders could account for either of them.

So Lance left the group without a word. He knew anything he said wouldn’t make a difference. But, he knew standing there and watching the WWE of Voltron Leaders would get him nowhere. So he left without noticing a few pairs of eyes noticing his departure.

‘I feel tired.’ Lance thought, his shoulders sagging as he made his way to his room. He managed to get into the living quarter's hallways and opened his door when he notices a lone figure standing in the hallway.

A figure he’s never seen on the ship.

It was at the moment that all sirens went off and Lance raised his gun.

“Who are you? And how did you get into the Castle of Lions?!” Lance questioned, watching the massive figure turn towards him. “Lance! Careful! There is an intruder in front of you!” came the voice of Coran making Lance groan at the other.

“Already can see that Coran!” Lance shouted, before firing a few warning shots at the other. He was surprised at how fast the figure was and how agile he seemed to be.

“No, you don’t!” Lance shouted, aiming for his legs and arms as he continued to blast at the other. He panicked as the figure got closer and he couldn’t help the yelp as he soon faced to face with three glowing orbs of purple.

But, the orbs vanished and instead his vision was filled with white and gold.

“GLADY?!” Lance cried, watching his companion fling the intruder away from him.

“WHOA! Is that a gladiator?!” came the shout of Pidge. Lance looked over to see his friends all forming a defensive group as they look at the scene.

“Uh… I can explain?” Lance cringed, before yelping when Glady went after the figure.

“GLADY STOP!” Lance cried, not wanting the android to get hurt nor wanting the other to kill the intruder. He didn’t exactly know the full extent of the battle program that was inside the android and couldn’t risk any accidents.

“GLADY! PLEASE STOP!” Lance shouted, watching the other freeze in his steps and the red orb that glowed brightly on his face begin to dim.

“…. Glady?” spoke the questioning voice of Hunk.

‘This just isn’t my day.’ Lance thought, rushing over to Glady in order to grab his arm. Trying to pull the other away from the masked figure. Who, thankfully, stopped his advances to stare at Lance in question.

“Glady stop it!” Lance ordered as he noticed the other struggling to stop his attacks. The orb on his face flashing from red to blue as he continued to stare at the intruder. The only constant movement the other seemed to do was push Lance back behind him.

“What are you all just standing there for! GET THE INTRUDER!” Allura ordered, coming to the others aide. She then noticed the gladiator that Lance was struggling with and frowned as she glared at Lance.

“What is a gladiator doing here?! Lance, what did you do?!” She accused, making Lance try to explain when something unimaginable happens.

Glady’s orb turned a bright red and he looked to Allura in a threatening manner. Something that made the Princess step back and shock everyone in the room.

“WHOA! GLADY! STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! BAD!” Lance cried, scrambling to cling to the back of the other in hopes of preventing his attack on the Princess.

“ENOUGH!” shouted a booming voice. Causing all Paladins and one Princess to look in shock at the hooded figure. The mask that was on his face dissolving in order to reveal one of purple skin and yellow glowing eyes.

“My name is Ulaz from the Blade of Marmora. I apologize for sneaking into the castle so suddenly. I can promise you though that I mean no harm towards anyone here.” Ulaz spoke, his eyes falling on Shiro who lowered his stance.

“Well, that’s all good and dandy! See, no harm no foul Glady!” Lance explained, trying to pull back the other who didn’t seem to want to budge. Allura, having snapped out of her shock decided that she too had enough.

“Gladiator, program shut down G-SD001.” Allura ordered, waiting for the android to shut down on command. Lance blinked at the ordered protocol and looked to Glady to see if he would shut down. For a moment it did seem to work as Glady seemed to lower his stance.

But, it only worked for a second before the android began struggling steps towards Allura. Something that shocked Allura and Coran who came rushing to Allura’s side. Standing in front of the other as if to shield her from Glady’s attacks.

“Lance! What did you do?!”

“I don’t know?!” Lance questioned, sliding off the android in order to rush to his front.

“Glady please stop. They don’t mean any harm. Please.” Lance begged, forcing Glady to look at him.

For heart-pounding moment Lance thought the other wouldn’t listen. That he would continue his descent on Allura and try to battle with the other.

Red turned to blue and Lance couldn’t help sagging against the other.

“Oh thank quiznak.” Lance groaned. Feeling Glady shift in order to help him back up from his slumped state. For a moment there was only awkward silence as everyone stared at each other. The weirdness of the situation going into a whole new level.

Finally, someone had to break.

“…. I HAVE SO MANY QUESTION!” Hunk cried, looking at Lance, to Glady, and Ulaz.

“Welcome to the club,” Pidge spoke, looking in shock at Ulaz and Glady.

“Maybe it would be wise in talking out all situations clearly and in order,” Ulaz suggested, getting heated glare from Allura who opened her mouth to shout. Only for Shiro to cut her off by stepping in front of her and agreeing with the galra’s suggestion.

Keith had cautiously stepped towards Lance. His eyes trained on the android that held him and his bayard in hand at the ready. Lance seeing this didn’t want another fight and gently walked over to Keith. Who surprisingly started herding Lance behind him as he kept a careful eye on Glady.

“You have some explaining to do.” Keith hissed, watching Glady try to follow Lance. Head tilting a bit to the side as he ‘studied’ the red paladin. Said Red Paladin keeping Lance close as he glared at the android. Lance would admit that his heart was racing at the close contact.

“Can I plead the fifth?”

“No.”

“Quiznak.”

 

 

 


	3. This Day Just Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was a ranking level to the most award situations Lance has ever been in. 
> 
> This would reign the top most awkward moment.

‘This is really awkward.’ Lance thought. Sweating bullets as he sits on the couch with Glady to his left and the galran intruder to his right. The rest of the team seemed to be more intent on yelling at each other than focusing on either him or the alien soldier beside him.  

“.... so... your name is Ulaz?” Lance asked, turning to look up towards the striking yellow eyes. 

“Yes, I am from the Blade of Marmora. You are the Blue Paladin?” 

“Yeah, that would be me.” Lance winced, hearing a particular growl from Allura as she shifted herself to be taller and bigger than Shiro. Screeching down onto him while Shiro continued to hold his ground against her. Keith was of course on his side and also was screaming at Allura while Coran was trying his best to get the two leaders to calm down. 

‘This is honestly really painful to watch.’ Lance winced, seeing Allura grow increasingly more flustered and angry as ticks went by. Lance didn’t really blame the princess as this was the first time Shiro really opposed her so violently. Usually, their leader would try to find compromises or eventually concede to do whatever the princess wanted. So this must have come to a shock to her that her second in command would battle so hard against her. 

Especially defending a species that she despised.

Which, was really awkward to witness. But, again, Lance also partly understood why Allura would have so much hatred towards the galra people. Zarkon took away her family, her people and her planet. Leaving her with nothing except for a legacy and a Universe to protect. The reason why he says partly though was for the fact that even if Zarkon and a few of his crazy loyal soldiers did her injustice. 

It didn’t mean the species as a whole should be condemned for an act they didn’t do. 

‘Well, it looks like some things on earth are the same thing here in space.’ Lance thought, taking another peek at the tall alien beside him. Only to be surprised when Ulaz still seemed to have his eyes on him. 

“Yes?” Lance asked, trying to not sound nervous as he wanted to be civil towards the person responsible for helping Shiro to escape the Empire. 

“I am curious Blue Paladin. About your companion that is beside you.” Ulaz explained, motioning his head towards Glady who continued to watch the others like a hawk. Lance had tried to get him to stop as he noticed Hunk shifting nervously in his staring. But, no matter how many times Lance commanded the android didn’t listen to him and Lance questioned Blue...

... well, she was strangely silent throughout this whole ordeal. 

“You can call me Lance if you like. Blue Paladin is just a mouth full.” Lance grinned, getting a soft look from the other before he slowly nodded his head. 

“Actually, I would also like to know what’s the deal with Terminator 3.0,” Hunk spoke, inching close to Lance in order to hear the explanation. 

“Erm... well...” Lance started, but he soon fumbled his words. His heart seemed to be beating a million times per minute and he felt sweat drizzling down his neck in an unpleasant way. He really wanted to take a nice shower or maybe a long bath in order to wash away the stress of this terrible day. 

“Yes! I’m also rather curious about how you were able to program the gladiator in such a way! Normally the shutdown code completely deactivated the unit. No one really knows about the code except for the royal family and it’s been secretly placed in so no one could find it!” Coran explained, making Lance stare at Glady. Getting the other to finally turn his head to stare at Lance before raising his hand. 

Everyone in the room except for Lance and Ulaz tensed. Wondering if the android was finally going to go crazy and hurt their friend. Shiro along with Keith even drew out their weapons only to blink in confusion when the metallic hands started running through Lance’s brown locks of hair. Soothing Lance down as he took in the attention and comfort from the other. 

“Fascinating, I’ve never seen the gladiator act in such a way,” Coran whispered, studying the interaction with fascination. 

“Lance, how did you do this? I didn’t know you knew how to code.” Pidge asked, curiously looking at Glady and wanting to go and poke the other. Thankfully, Hunk was able to stop the girl before she tried to provoke the other in order to see his reaction. 

“I don’t really know how to program?” Lance wheezed out. 

“Enough! We’ll figure out this matter now before we go to the... next one.” Allura hissed, glaring at Ulaz who didn’t seem fazed by the princess’s attitude. She soon turned her attention to Lance who couldn’t help flinching at the heated glare the princess was giving him. He wondered if this is how her enemies felt when they faced off with the powerful woman in battles. 

“Lance, I demand to know right now what you’ve done with the gladiator!” Allura demanded more than questioned. Getting a small and yet quiet growl from Hunk as he didn’t like how harshly Allura was yelling at him. 

“Well, er... I... you see...” Lance stuttered, looking at anyone for some form of help. 

Unfortunately, the one who seemed to react towards the obvious silent cry for help were the two sitting next to him. It was a little sad in Lance’s opinion that Ulaz moved a bit in order to shield a bit of his person. While Glady eye started flicking from blue to red in a threatening manner. 

“LANCE!” 

“IJUSTWANTEDTOHAVESOMEONEWITHME!” Lance finally blurted, getting a comforting roar from Blue as the lioness was getting agitated by Lance’s emotional state. 

“.....” 

“.........”

”..... What?” Hunk asked, staring at his friend a surprised look that was one hundred percent genuine. Lance couldn’t help feeling hurt by this expression since it’s been weeks since Hunk and he had actually hanged out together. 

“I-I... I was lonely okay! I was depressed and really alone! And space is lonely and all of you have this thing. And I don’t have a thing! And you all made me feel like I was just bothering you whenever I hang out with your or just flat out told me to go away! And... and...” Lance mumbled, blue eyes watering a bit as he looked down at the steel floor. 

“I just... needed someone who actually WANTED to be around me,” Lance explained, getting the shocked and disturbed expressions from everyone in the room. 

“Wait... Lance, why did you say anything?” Hunk asked, wincing at seeing the hurt expression from the other. 

“Well, I tried multiple times. But, guess what? No one wanted to be around me! Honestly, there are times where you make me feel like I’m not even part of the team... I...” Lance started but instantly closed his mouth. ‘I don’t know what I’m fighting for anymore.’ Lance thought, disturbed by this realization. Something that didn’t seem to shock Blue, but still feeling a great concern in their bond. 

Silence enveloped the room after Lance’s confession. No one seemed to know what to say or what to do at Lance’s confession. Everyone trying to remember the last time they really hanged out with the Blue Paladin or even spoke to him for more than a few seconds. Only to fall short in their remembrance and causing a festering of guilty emotions to consume them. 

A few in the room knew there was also more to Lance’s need for companionship. 

But, one realized the implications of someone creating a machine for company. 

“Lance...” Shiro whispered horror etched in his eyes. 

If things couldn’t get any more awkward Ulaz spoke up with a grave tone. 

“Blue Paladin Lance, are you being abused by your team?” 

After that, it was a flurry of emotions exploding at once and Lance just couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing Glady’s hand, Lance rushed out of the room at top speed. Getting cries for him to come back as he headed down the massive hallways of the castle. He didn’t dare look back to see if anyone was following him and instead headed towards the only place he could think of. 

“Blue! Open up!” Lance shouted, rushing towards the Blue Lion that let out a small rumble. Carefully, the mechanical lion lowered her head in order to open her mouth. Allowing Lance and his friend to rush inside before snapping her jaws shut. Preventing both Hunk and Pidge from following Lance before she raised her head up regally. 

“Wait! Lance! Please let us in! Let’s just talk!” Hunk shouted. 

“Lance please, just... Lance please!” Pidge begged, but Lance couldn’t bare here it. 

He couldn’t just pour his heart out so many times in a day. There were only so much he could take before needing the time to actually cool down. There was just too much going on and he couldn’t process anything anymore. 

So Lance slid down onto the floor and covered his ears. He didn’t want to hear anything and he didn’t want to see anything. Lance just wanted to pretend that everything went back to normal to his ignored existence. It would be better than the whirlpool of emotions that were currently drowning him. 

The biggest one... was humiliation. 

Suddenly, cold metal hands pressed against his own hand and Lance looked up to the glowing blue orb in front of him. Lance couldn’t help letting out a few tears as he leaned into the other’s shoulder. Lance allowed his quiet little sobs to echo in Blue’s cockpit as Glady wrapped his arms around him. The Blue Paladin hoped he would have time to calm down until he had to face his team again. 

But, then the galra attacked. 

Ulaz died protecting them and the only thing they had were the coordinates to a secret base. 

Today just really seem to suck. 


End file.
